


I Will Rend The World In Two For You, My Love

by SofaKills



Series: Peach Pink Royals [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: In which Inazuma's unfortunate encounter with Magellan on Level 2 ends in his victory.





	I Will Rend The World In Two For You, My Love

The ground trembles beneath his feet, pebbles and cracked stone shifting as he watches the rubble of the once-stairway break apart, bringing with it a cloud of dust. 

 

For one precious second, Inazuma feels hopeful, even victorious. He believes that Ivankov is safe, that they managed to knock the Warden back long enough to escape. That is the outcome that they hoped for, and one that he still believes in. 

 

But, as the dust settles, he feels that hope shatter. 

 

Magellan towers over him, poison dripping from his skin as another Hydra sprouts from his back. It’s a hellish bouquet, and Inazuma knows that any chance of Ivankov surviving now is abysmal. 

 

Gritting his teeth, he feels his hands change from flesh to sharpened twin blades. Then, as the Warden starts to move, he slits the ground and flings bands of stone towards him. It won’t survive the deadly touch of the Hydra for long, but that’s hardly what matters here. 

 

He cannot fall here, not when Ivankov is already lost. The thought of his love succumbing to the foul machinations of the unjust world they’re fighting to overthrow sends a fire through his veins, and he lets his walls fall. 

 

Inazuma follows the trail of stone through the air, weaving past and cutting through the Hydra’s heads with speed he hasn’t been able to achieve even in his prime. The world seems to slow down around him as he turns his blades on Magellan, burying them in the Warden’s throat. The scissors are parted, and then, he  shuts  them. 

 

_ Snip.  _

 

Magellan’s shock breaks the reformation of the Hydra, and Inazuma pulls his arms back and shakes away the poison as the warden’s head tumbles off his shoulders, down to the ground. 

 

Inazuma quickly leaps back as Magellan’s headless form collapses, letting his hands return to normal. The remaining vapors make his throat sting, but he still speaks. 

 

“.. If you wished to live, then you shouldn’t have touched them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know for a fact that this is entirely selfindulgent and very much an insult against Magellan's strength and power, but I thought I might as well write this for fun! Enjoy a powerful crab!


End file.
